Battle for Cocoa Island
by RedWolfJarred
Summary: Tails the Fox becoming a hero.
1. Tails' Tale

**Chapter 1: Tails' Tale**

In the southern seas of Mobius, there exists a tiny island that cannot be found on any map called Cocoa Island, a beautiful little paradise that has been the subject of many myths. Here is where our story begins, and a hero will rise.

On the southern shore of the island was a little house. A young two-tailed fox was taking a nap on a tree stump after doing some work. His name was Miles Prower, but his cousin, Jeremy Crimson, calls him Tails.

Tails was born with two tails, which was seen as a disfigurement, and he had a high IQ. His parents and cousin loved him, but everyone else in his home village hated him. When he started school, the other kids bullied him and made fun of him. The teachers were not happy with this behavior and did their best to stop it, but Tails grew tired of it and decided to run away.

After a boat he made got marooned to Cocoa Island, Tails saw it as his perfect new home. He built a house, which served as his lab. The local Flickies became his friends, and Tails took inspiration from them as he learned to fly by twirling his tails like a helicopter. Life became better for our hero.

However, today his life would change forever. While he was sleeping, a battleship started to fly over the island. Inside, a giant parrot looked down with a smirk.

"So, this is where the Chaos Emeralds landed? They said Cocoa Island was just a fairy tale, a fisherman's story, but I, Grand Battle Kukku XV, will prove them wrong when we use their power to establish our Great Kukku Empire here." He said while a soldier came in.

"Sir, we are now in the island's airspace. What are your orders?" The soldier said.

"Excellent. We shall start searching at this forest. Prepare the Kukku Walker and any available units for firebombing," Grand Battle Kukku XV replied.

"As you command, Battle Lord," the soldier said.

Minutes later, the firebombing began as the Poloy Forest was set ablaze. The blast was enough to wake Tails, and he saw the inferno surrounding him. A Flicky came to him and told him what was going on.

"Weird birds are setting the forest on fire? Then, I need to stop them," Tails said as he went into his house and got his special bomb-making device, which he built to make unlimited bombs. After putting on his shoes, he went to the Poloy Forest to start his first adventure.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Forest Fire

**Chapter 2: Forest Fire**

While Tails entered the Poloy Forest, he saw what the Flicky was freaking out about. The entire area was engulfed in flames.

"Who or what would do such a horrible thing?" Tails asked himself as he went forward. Suddenly, he was stopped by a bird riding a hover pod, who'd stopped near him.

"Halt! Who dares enter this forest?!" The Kukku said.

"My name is Miles Prower, but my friends on this island call me Tails. I want to know why you are setting this forest on fire." Tails said.

"Well, brat, that's none of your business! The Battle Bird Armada is here on orders from the Grand Kukku Empire, and I advise you stay out of our way!" The bird yelled.

"But the animals who live in this forest will be homeless! I cannot allow this to go on!" Tails yelled, throwing a bomb to clog the hover pod's flamethrower. It exploded, destroying the vehicle and knocking the bird to the ground.

"Drats. This kid means business. I got to warn the other units." The bird said as he ran away.

"This is going to be a long day. But someone needs to teach these birds a lesson." Tails said, walking farther into the forest.

 **LATER**

The bird managed to meet with more of his own kind, which consisted of small walkers and hover pods.

"Hey, buddy, what happened to your pod?" One of the birds in the walkers asked.

"That's what I came to warn you about. There's this fox kid with two tails going around, and when I tried to stop him, he threw a bomb into my pod's flamethrower and destroyed it." The bird replied, clearly in a panic.

"Wait, are you serious? You got beat by a kid?" One of the hover pod pilots said, starting to laugh with the others.

"Stop laughing at me! I am not making it up because he's on his way here!" The bird said, just as Tails appeared behind him.

"So, these guys are friends of yours?" Tails asked while the bird panicked even more.

"Hey, kid, you are trespassing on Battle Kukku Empire territory. You better leave before we start firing." The bird on the walker said in a menacing tone.

"You're the ones burning the forest down, so you all should be the ones leaving." Tails replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Pretty big talk for a little kid. Alright, boys, let's show him we mean business." The bird said as they started to open fire on Tails. He started to dodge all the flames and cannonballs aimed at him as he used his bombs to blow up a rock wall and escape into an underground tunnel. While he hid, he heard the birds talking.

"Looks like Jay was telling the truth. That fox kid did have bombs." One of them said.

"The Battle Lord is not going to be happy when he hears about this." Another said.

"Then, we need to take him out before he can cause enough trouble. All walkers and hover pods spread out. We know there's a Chaos Emerald in this forest, and we need to get it." The first bird said.

"Chaos Emerald?" Tails asked himself, walking to another hole and using his two tails to fly up. He saw a tree, which served as a house for the forest animals at one point, and went on. Using his bombs to destroy a walker from behind, he climbed up the tree. When he got to the top, another walker spotted him.

"I have visual on the target!" The bird yelled as he fired a cannonball at Tails. Tails dodged and threw a bomb, destroying the bird's walker, and then, he jumped down a pit. As he continued on his quest, he eventually found another cave that was blocked off. He used his bombs to get inside, and he found the red Chaos Emerald, laying on the floor. He picked it up and looked it over.

"So this is what they are after." Tails said, stashing it away. Using his bombs to blow a hole in the floor and safely flying down, not knowing he was about to face his first real challenge.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Confronting the Walker

**Chapter 3: Confronting the Walker**

In another part of the Poloy Forest, a large Kukku Walker was stomping around the forest, using its flamethrower to set its surroundings on fire. Two Kukkus were laughing at the chaos they were causing when all of a sudden their radio went off.

"Kukku Walker, this is your Battle Lord. I have been informed that a two-tailed fox has been causing trouble for our troops. Be warned, he is armed with explosives and must be stopped before he can cause further interference," the voice of Grand Battle Kukku XV said.

"Roger, Battle Lord. We will keep an eye out," one of the walker's pilots said when the other saw Tails approaching.

"Sir, the fox has been sighted," the co-pilot said while the Walker faced Tails.

"Hey, kid, what are doing nosing into our business?" the Walker Pilot asked.

"Because you're burning the forest, and I don't like it," Tails replied while the pilot discovered he had the red Chaos Emerald.

"Hey, that's a Chaos Emerald. You better surrender it, or the Battle Lord will be having roast fox for dinner tonight," the pilot said.

"If you want it that badly, you have to take it from me," Tails replied.

"So, that's how you want to play," the pilot said as he fired the flamethrower at Tails, who flew out of the way.

"A flying fox? That's impossible," the co-pilot said, shocked that the small fox could fly.

"That brat has two tails, and he's using them to fly up," the pilot said, continuing to aim at Tails with the flamethrower while he walked forward. Soon, Tails was above the cockpit, and he dropped a bomb in it.

"It's a bomb," the co-pilot said, panicking as he got out of the mech.

"Hey, get back here, or I'll tell the Battle Lord you deserted me. Then, you'd be peeling potatoes for...," the pilot said when the bomb detonated, the mech being destroyed and the pilot flung into the air.

"The Battle Lord will hear about this," the pilot said as he vanished.

"What an evil bunch of birds," Tails said as he went on. Then, he saw a robot pup on a tree stump.

"Hey, a robot puppy," Tails said as the robot woke up and saw Tails. It ran up to him and pounced on him.

"Were those mean birds trying to turn you to scrap?" Tails asked, noticing that they pup's body was covered in burn marks. The puppy barked in response, and Tails had to smile. Then, he took him home.

 **LATER**

After some modifications and a new paint job, the robot barked happily, and Tails smiled at him.

"I'll call you T-Pup. I bet you could be a great help to me," Tails said. T-Pup barked happily while the two went back to Poloy Forest to see what they could scavenge from what remained of the Battle Bird Armada's machines.

 **MEANWHILE**

Great Battle Kukku XV saw what happened, and was shocked.

"This is ridiculous. My army of soldiers, with the latest in military weapons, outsmarted by a two-tailed freak," he yelled while a younger bird came over.

"He may be smart, but is he fast? I would like the chance to see what he is really capable of," the bird said.

"Ah, Speedy, my pride and joy. I will accept this. You will wait for him here," Great Battle Kuku XV said, pointing to the mountains.

"Oh, yes, this will be a great place to stop him," Speedy said as he flew off.

"Sir, Speedy is not ready. What if the fox beats him?" a voice said while an owl came in.

"Speedy has discipline on his side. When he fails, he blames only himself and trains harder to get it right the next time, Dr. Fukurokov," Great Battle Kukku XV said.

"I understand. Also, our scouts have reported finding an underground tunnel after using our Nezu robots to scout the area," the owl said.

"Hmm, a tunnel? This could be an interesting find. I will await for further info. Until then, you are dismissed," Great Battle Kukku XV said.

"Roger," Dr. Fukurokov said as he saluted and went back.

 **LATER**

Tails and T-Pup were back home. They found a radio underground, and Tails fixed it. Wearing some new sneakers he found, he felt the exploration was a success. He looked up into the sky and saw the moon. He went to his bed, and T-Pup joined him.

"You're a great help, T-Pup. I bet tomorrow will have a new area to explore. Have a good sleep," Tails said, smiling as he fell asleep. T-Pup went into sleep mode as well. Tomorrow was another big day of exploration.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Volcanic Tunnel

**Chapter 4: Volcanic Tunnel**

Tails woke up the next day while T-Pup barked happily.

"Slept well, T-Pup?" Tails asked the robotic puppy, and he replied with a happy bark. After having some fresh fruit for breakfast, Tails and T-Pup walked to the left of the lab and found two birds leaving some tunnel.

"Man, this tunnel is too dark for us birds to see," one bird said.

"I know. Thankfully, we have our secret weapon checking it out for us," the other said as they flew away in pods.

"Secret weapon in the tunnel? Let's check it out," Tails said, entering the tunnel with T-Pup.

The young fox quickly noticed that the underground area was full with lava falls and bats. T-Pup became scared and hid behind Tails' tails.

"I understand how you feel, pal. This tunnel must be some sort of underground volcano," Tails said, spotting something on a platform. Tails flew up to the platform, carrying T-Pup in his arms, and picked up the object.

"A hammer? Were they mining for something down here?" Tails thought when he suddenly heard a scream, which caused the bats to fly at him. He barely dodged them as he flew back to the other side.

"I don't know who screamed, but whoever did it, wasn't doing it for a prank," Tails said, knowing the scream was a yell for help. As he went into the tunnel, he saw a female badger with orange fur and wearing a tube top and skirt and was surrounded by robotic mice.

"What is the meaning of this? I bet those dirty birds sent you after they destroyed my home," the badger said, pulling out a boomerang and throwing it at one of the mice, destroying it. Tails came over, pulling out the hammer, and started whacking the remaining mice.

"Wow, another native? I thought I was the only one living on this island," Sticks said.

"You live here as well? I came here to get away from bullies who made fun of my two tails," Tails said as the badger saw the tails and nuzzled them.

"Why would anyone make fun of these? These are as soft as my pillow," the badger said.

"You're the first person who actually likes my tails," Tails said, smiling.

"Of course. I'm Sticks. I'm a feral badger," the badger said, smiling back.

"I'm Miles Prower, but people call me Tails," Tails replied.

"Tails? That's a great nickname for you. Anyway, I believe those birdies hid something in that narrow rock formation. I want to find out what it is, but I'm too big to crawl into it. This has to be the doing of the government agents messing with my growth," Sticks said.

"Don't worry. T-Pup will see what it is," Tails said while T-Pup went into the tunnel. When it came out, it was carrying some sort of bomb that came with a remote control with a button.

"What kind of weird device is this? Maybe if I push the button..," Sticks said as Tails stopped her.

"Wait. This looks like a bomb, and that remote must be what detonates it," Tails explained.

"So they were blowing up my home? Those birds are going to pay when I get done with them," Sticks said.

"How about you stay with me and T-Pup? Our lab may not be like your burrow, but it can be comfortable," Tails said.

"Your lab? You won't do any experiments on me," Sticks said, getting scared.

"No, I only build gadgets," Tails said.

 **THAT NIGHT**

Sticks laid on a spare bed, and Tails told her about the Battle Bird Armada looking for Chaos Emeralds. She felt real comfortable as she listened.

"So, that's why they bombed my home. I bet this is some conspiracy to gain enough power to take over the planet," Sticks said.

"You may be right. I have one emerald, and I bet there are others on this island," Tails replied.

"I think I saw something like that," Sticks said.

"Really?" Tails asked.

"You bet. I remember seeing a green glow deep in the cave. I never went to it since I thought it was a monster, but we can both see it together," Sticks replied.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

The three were back in the cave. Tails managed to make more Remote Bombs, and he used them to open up pathways that were blocked by the Battle Bird Armada's blasting. Soon, they reached the green glow and saw that it was a green Chaos Emerald.

"So, this is the chaos emerald you told me about last night," Sticks said.

"Yes, and this one is green," Tails said, picking it up.

"Maybe they come in different colors, like a rainbow or something," Sticks said, continuing on with Tails. She managed to break a path open on the other side and saw a mountain.

"There we go. I overheard those two birds saying something about Speedy leading a group into Polly Mountains. Something tells me a Chaos Emerald could be there," Sticks said.

"Thanks, Sticks. T-Pup and I will handle this. You go back to the lab and rest," Tails said.

"Be careful. You're the first friend I ever had, and I would hate to lose you," Sticks said, heading out back to the lab.

"I feel the same way," Tails said, heading out into the Polly Mountains.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Tails Vs Speedy

**Chapter 5: Tails Vs. Speedy**

After being shown a way out by his new friend, Sticks the Badger, Tails finally makes it to Mt. Polly.

"Wow, Sticks was right. Maybe I can explore this mountain," Tails said to himself when he saw two Battle Birds, who had spotted him in the cave.

"The fox has been spotted. The fox has been spotted," one of the bird said as he threw a bomb and ran away. Tails gave chase as they threw bombs and countered with his own as he stepped on a platform that would rise up. He saw more birds in the area, some throwing rocks. They spotted Tails.

"Affirmative. Engaging the enemy now," one of the birds said as Tails flew over the spike pits that were inside the cave and took out the bird. As he kept ascending the mountain, he saw a helmet and picked it up.

"One of the Battle Birds must've dropped it. I bet I could use it," Tails said as he put it on. It fitted him perfectly. A Battle Bird threw a rock at his head, but the helmet deflected.

"Oh, dear, he's using our armor against us," the Battle Bird said as he flew away. Tails followed him back down and went to an area where he saw Speedy flying around.

"You must be the fox who is causing us trouble," Speedy said.

"Who are you?" Tails asked.

"I am Speedy, son of the Battle Lord. I came here to look for Chaos Emeralds, and I found one," Speedy said as he showed the pink Chaos Emerald.

"A Chaos Emerald," Tails said.

"And I heard you have two of them. I must return to the Battle Lord to report my success," Speedy said as he flew off.

"Not on my watch," Tails said as he flew after him. Speedy was shocked at how Tails was able to fly.

"No way. That fox is using his two tails to left himself into the air like a helicopter. No matter, he cannot claim the emerald," Speedy said to himself as he started to throw dive-bombs at Tails.

"Hey, watch it," Tails said as he dodged and kept following. After they reached the top, Speedy was impressed.

"You are a worthy rival. But sadly, I won't surrender this emerald," Speedy said when a rock hit his head making him drop the emerald while Sticks came over.

"And that was for destroying my burrow, you dirty bird," Sticks said.

"What is going on? I need to report back at once," Speedy said as he flew away. Tails picked up the emerald as he looked at Sticks.

"Thanks for the assist, Sticks," Tails said.

"No problem," Sticks replied as they saw Speedy fly to a nearby island.

 **LATER**

The two went to explore the mountain, and they found a pair of knuckles and a weird glove. Tails put on the glove.

"I wonder how we're going to get to that island that bird flew to," Sticks asked when T-Pup barked and brought in a submarine.

"T-Pup found our answer," Tails said as he examined the submarine.

"It looks like this sub has room for one person only. You know this stuff, so you can go on without me," Sticks said.

"Thanks, Sticks. You are the first friend I ever had," Tails said.

"As are you," Sticks said as she went to her room. Tails would work on the submarine, getting it operational so he can set sail.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Sea Fox's Maiden Voyage

**Chapter 6: Sea Fox's Maiden Voyage**

The next morning, Sticks and T-Pup got the submarine into Lake Rocky, and Tails hopped on.

"Sticks, take care of T-Pup. I am going to explore Lake Rocky with this new submarine," Tails said.

"You got it, Tails," Sticks said as the sub sank. Tails began to explore, and he saw some Battle Birds piloting subs of their own.

"Man, this stinks. We're birds, and yet, we get stuck with underwater patrol," one Battle Bird said.

"At least we got the mines set so anyone stupid enough to put their noses down here will go boom," another said as Tails fired the Vulcan gun the sub came with at him, destroying his submarine.

"What in blazes?" the other Battle Bird said as Tails shot him down.

"Mines in the lake? I better find them and stop this," Tails said as he continued on, seeing mines surrounding the ocean while the drill in the submarine went through a rock wall. He shot at them from a distance, to ensure his safety. Then, he surfaced in a cavern belonging to an island close to Cocoa Island.

"This island is a cavern. I bet the Battle Bird Armada is searching here," Tails said to himself as he explored. He saw Nezus scurrying around and robotic moles with drills on their heads coming up. Tails threw bombs at them, but a mole managed to drill through a hole and send Tails into a current within the cave, which moved him around. Tails held his breath as he was taken into a pool, where a spring was, jumping on it to spring up. He found one of the mines used by the Battle Birds.

"These must be the mines they're dumping in Lake Rocky," Tails said as he put them away.

"You bet they are, kid," a voice said as a walrus came out.

"Who are you?" Tails asked.

"Name's Joe Sushi. I came here from Emerald Hill on vacation," the walrus said. Tails looked at Joe and saw he had a muzzle instead of tusks.

"Name's Tails," Tails said as the two shook hands.

"Tails, eh. Glad you came. You see, some nasty folks left these robots in the cave to look for some jewel. I was scared, since they also left some golem with them, and he looks nasty," Joe said.

"Well, I will stop him. If you want, you can come with me," Tails said.

"Oh, goody. I'm being rescued," Joe said as he hopped on Tails' shoulders and the two moved on through the cave.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Confronting the Golem

**Chapter 7: Confronting the Golem**

As Tails carried Joe Sushi through the cave, they got caught on a slope and slipped down into another lake.

"How did they ruin this beautiful cave?" Joe asked.

"It's because they were searching for a Chaos Emerald," Tails replied as he climbed out. As they reached a dead end, Tails flew up and used a remote bomb to make an opening in the ceiling for them to fly through. As they went down, Tails saw something in a lake and he went to pick it up.

"Is this a bomb?" Tails asked.

"It looks like one of the napalm bombs I heard about," Joe replied.

"Napalm?" Tails asked.

"When it explodes, it creates fire," Joe replied.

"I see," Tails said, continuing on with Joe. Taking a left, Tails walked through an empty cave where he saw a purple robot, facing him.

"Intruder detected," the robot said.

"That's him, that's the golem I was talking about," Joe said as its hand stretched out. Tails flew out of its way and dropped a bomb on its head, damaging it.

"Hey, stop it." the robot said as it tried to grab Tails but failed. The fox dropped more bombs, destroying the head and revealing a Battle Bird in the cockpit.

"Okay, no more playing nice," the Battle Bird said as he slammed the hand of the golem into the ground, and Tails was hit by a bomb that fell.

"Ha, that'll teach the brat. I better confirm he's finished," the bird said as he piloted the golem towards him, only to get a bomb throw at him, which blasted him out of the cave while the golem exploded.

"The Battle Master is not going to like this," the bird said as he flew away. The golem's remains dropped an anti-air missile system, which Tails picked up.

"This may come in handy," Tails said as he and Joe went back to the Sea Fox to return home.

 **THAT NIGHT**

Tails, Stick, and Joe were asleep. In the Battle Bird Armada's ship, the bird was washing the floors while the Battle Master watched.

"This is the penalty for letting that two-tailed brat destroy our golem. Now that he has one of our anti-air missile launchers, our ship in Rocky Lake could be sunk," Battle Master said. Then, he radioed the said ship.

"Listen up. I want all Battle Birds on alert status. The two-tailed fox could attack at anytime," his voice said as the Battle Birds got ready.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Green Island

**Chapter 8: Green Island**

At Tails' House, Sticks and Joe Sushi watched Tails as he installed the weapons he found into the Sea Fox.

"Tails, are you sure you want to head out to sea again?" Joe asked.

"Don't worry, Joe, Sticks will protect you," Tails replied.

"Besides, if Tails found those dirty birds in a cave on one of the islands, who knows what other islands they are hiding out in," Sticks added.

"That's true, Sticks," Tails said, getting into the Sea Fox alongside T-Pup and started to go through Lake Rocky. Our young hero saw the Battle Bird Armada subs were still on patrol under the water, so he decided to stay low. He noticed that the ceiling was weak.

"Let's see if these Anti-Air Missiles can uncover something," Tails said, firing the missiles at the rock, creating a hole. He saw a battleship in the area while he ascended. The Battle Birds started dumping bombs into the lake water.

"That fox should be under us by now. Let's trip him up," one of them said, but Tails was one step ahead of them and shot an anti-air missile into the bottom of the ship, causing them to panic.

"We're hit," another of the Battle Birds yelled as Tails fired another one into the damaged area, causing a chain reaction with the engine, which caused the ship to sink and the birds to abandon it while Tails slipped by unnoticed.

"What just hit us," the first bird asked.

"I dunno, but the Battle Master is not going to like that we lost a battleship," the second bird replied.

On the ship, The Battle Master Kukku and Speedy were throwing a fit about the loss.

"How can this happen? That fox is on his way to Green Island, where the micro troops are looking for that emerald," Battle Master Kukku said.

 **MEANWHILE**

Tails and T-Pup arrived at the jungled island known as Green Island.

"Oh, great, bees," Tails said, finding beehives around him. He continued to wander around the area and used napalm bombs to clear away the grass. He stumbled upon the mini troops in the area.

"It's that brat," the mini troops said as they ran. Tails wandered the treetops, using T-Pup to find more items in the area, like a pair of night-vision goggles he was interested in.

"Nice. These will help," Tails said as he put them away. However, the mini troops surrounded him.

"End of the line," the leader said as they ganged up on Tails. However, Sticks swung in on the vines and threw her boomerang at the mini troops, defeating them.

"Hey, didn't your momma tell you those are unfair odds?!" Sticks yelled.

"Sticks!" Tails said happily while the mini troops tried to dash at her, only to retreat when the badger stomped on one of them, crushing it in a comedic cartoon-style.

"That's right, you miniature ducks. Fear the mighty jungle badger," Sticks said as she did a fake roar.

"Thanks for saving my tails," Tails said when T-Pup clawed at the wall.

"I think T-Pup found something," Sticks said. Using a bomb to blast a hole, T-Pup came through and came back with the white Chaos Emerald in its mouth.

"Another Chaos Emerald. Sweet," Tails said. The three went back to his workshop, happy that another emerald is out of the Battle Bird Armada's hands.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
